The Road Trip
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: As we are entering dark times on the Stedan front, I've decided to write a series of fluffley one shots to help us  Me  through. The Road Trip - Ste discovers something amusing about Brendan during one particular drive. R&R thank you! x


The summer sun shone down on the freeway, making the tarmac almost glitter from the reflection the sun had on the last remnants of light rain that dotted the road. The shower had been a welcome relief from the sweltering heat that had settled in suddenly.

_Sweltering heat_ Ste thought, astonished as he sat in the passenger seat of the car, his elbow and head leaning casually out the window.

The freeway was surprising quiet, not so quiet that there were no other cars about, but still there was less cars than Ste would have suspected. But he had never been on many road trips before, never had much reason to get in to a car. He watched the sky above him, watched the clouds create shapes in his head, saw the occasional bird or plane and just breathed in the summer scented air. He loved the feeling of being in motion, moving without having to actually move, it was almost soothing. A breeze wafted past Ste's limp head which cooled him slightly, the heat that he was encased in was so bizarre, he was in Britain, it shouldn't be this warm.

He lazily heard the radio blaring which he was glad for, he would have normally quite happily chatted on and on about nothing, but today he felt a strange sense of calm take over him, he didn't feel the need.

Suddenly he heard another voice pipe up on the radio, Ste thought, while he was beginning to snooze. The voice was complimenting a Michael Buble hit 'Haven't met you yet', quite well in fact. _Must be one of the live lounge things_ Ste thought as he closed his eyes. He followed the notes in his sleep, it was an alright song, he supposed, not that he'd tell anyone. The words danced through his sub consciousness _I promise ya kid I'll give so much more than oi get, oi just haven't met ye yet…wait a second_ Ste didn't know if he was dreaming it in his sleepy state but he could have sworn-

He opened his eyes slowly and looked across the seats to the source of the noise, Brendan Brady. Singing!

Ste nearly toppled out of the car he was so shocked, he never pegged Brendan as much of a singer, but there he was in his shades, shirt and jeans singing along to Michael Buble whilst he drove. Ste just couldn't let this opportunity slip "Enjoying yourself there?"

Brendan looked startled; he had thought Stephen was asleep and therefore thought he was free to sing along to a bit of the legend that was Michael Buble. He frantically thought of some response that would cover up what he was doing.

"Enjoying driving? Yeah it's alright," He replied coolly

Ste chuckled softly, pulling himself back in to the car. He continued to stare intently at Brendan while he drove, knowing he would crack eventually

"What!" Brendan exclaimed all too quickly

"Didn't think you were a singer that's all," said Ste smiling

"I'm not Stephen, just because I may enjoy, occasionally..." Brendan seemed unable to say the word

"Singing,"

"No, to vocalise some of the lyrics, then that doesn't immediately make me a singer, I'm just relaxing," The older man continued

Ste couldn't help the laughter that spilled from his mouth after that, and it seemed to be infectious as soon enough Brendan was chuckling quietly along

"You're an idiot Bren," Ste told his companion, leaning back on the seat's head rest

"Yeah, Yeah shut up,"

Silence filtered back in to the car, washing over both men as the song on the radio continued to play. Ste smiled devilishly and closed his eyes, listening intently for the noises around him. The rushing of traffic outside created an undertone for the birds tweeting somewhere over ahead along with plane's engines rumbling. Just as he suspected Brendan was back to singing after a little while and surprising even himself, Ste began to gently sing along with him.

Brendan smiled, a little too widely.

As the song progressed so did the two men's volume, by the end of the song they were singing at the top of their lungs, laughing all the way.


End file.
